


The Motions I've Been Going Through

by Gemmi999



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abortion, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic Available, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re stealth.” Pete whispers. “You totally bind, and I wish that shit didn’t hurt as much as I know it must.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motions I've Been Going Through

**Author's Note:**

> **PODFIC NOW AVAILABLE:** [Podfic](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/88408.html?mode=reply#add_comment) by Fire_juggler! AMAZING! Check it out.

“So,” Patrick nervously slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“So.” Pete returns. “Want to tell me what’s up, ‘Trick?”

Patrick shakes his head: fast, hard. He definitely does not want to tell Pete what he’s about to whisper, but he knows he needs to. His mom had said as much, that he should take one of the guys with him for moral support if nothing else. And he knew, instinctively, she wanted the guys to try and talk him out of it. Make him open up.

“Whoa,” Pete steps forward, reaches out. Runs a hand down Patrick’s arm and is seconds away from pulling him into a hug when Patrick takes a step back.

“Not right now, Pete.”

Pete doesn’t do anything, just stands there, before shoving his own hands into the pockets of his too tight jeans.

“Look,” Patrick takes a deep breath. “I just need you to come to the doctor’s with me.”

And Pete nods. “You alright Trick?” he asks, hesitant. And Patrick knows he’s going to have to fess up, sooner or later. And the look in Pete’s eyes, the hurt, the worry--it might as well be now.

“Um,” he takes another deep breath, not sure how he’s going to force this out. And then he realizes he just has to say it, fast, get it over with and he knows Pete, has known him for a couple years now, and he doesn’t think Pete will have a horrible reaction. So, he steels himself then says: “I’m getting an abortion.” He's proud that his voice doesn't shake, that he sounds confident and strong. He needs to sound that way, inside his heart is racing and he's having trouble remembering to breath and he fucking hates that his body did this, betrayed him this way.

Pete takes a step back. Patrick can feel Pete’s eyes rolling over his body. pausing at the chest, before continuing up. “Trick?” And Pete’s voice is hesitant. “I don’t want to assume, you know?” Pete takes a step forward, then another. Before either speak again, he’s at Patrick’s side, urging him to sit down on the couch in the corner. Curls up into him. “Do I need to fuck some guy up? Because I’m totally scrappy,” Pete jokes.

Patrick shakes his head. “It was my fault.”

“I doubt that.” Pete looks at Patrick slowly, runs a finger over his chin, pushes Trick’s face upwards. “You’re too perfect. And, I mean--it takes two to tango." If Pete could wiggle his eyebrows, he would, but he can't so instead he settles for smiling a little and holding Patrick's hand.

“No--I mean--” Patrick stumbles. “I stopped taking my T, it was too fucking expensive--”

“Shhhh.” Pete places a finger over Trick’s mouth. “You don’t need to explain.”

“I do.” Patrick shakes Pete’s finger away. “I do need to explain, you deserve to know.”

“You’re stealth.” Pete whispers. “You totally bind, and I wish that shit didn’t hurt as much as I know it must.”

“Fuck.” Patrick leans forward, nudging his head under Pete’s chin. “How long?"

“Since nearly the beginning.” Pete says, doesn’t try to pretend he doesn’t know what Patrick’s asking. “I opened a bathroom door and you were there, and,” Pete doesn’t continue.

“Oh.” Patrick responded.

“And well--You didn’t tell us. Didn’t want us to know.”

“It’s not that,” Patrick shakes his head emphatically. “I trust you.” He moves his head, looks deep into Pete’s eyes. “I trust you.”

“I know.” Pete agrees. “It’s just--” Pete frowns. "There's a little Patty Stump in there," he nods towards Patrick's belly. "You sure about this?"

And Patrick doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to respond. It might be a little Patty Stump, but he isn't female, doesn't want to be female, and carrying a baby makes him feel like his entire body is betraying him.

"Yes," he finally says, because there really can't be another answer. Not right now, not for him. "I'm sure."

"Then I'll be there for you." Pete says, tightening his hold on Patrick's hand. "I'll always be there for you."


End file.
